The present invention relates to a method of making articles, and in particular to a method of making articles comprising links.
Methods of making articles with links have been previously proposed. Greene (U.S. patent application publication number 2006/0134351) teaches a material formed of multiple links and a method of forming the same. Greene teaches a frame having at least one elongate member formed of a first polymer. At least one link is formed of a second polymer, with a portion of each link co-molded about a portion of the at least one elongate member.
Greene teaches a method of forming elongate members and links using molding techniques. During a first step, a mold is used to form a set of elongate members that comprise a frame. During a second step, a second mold is applied to the frame in order to form links around the elongate members of the frame.
Rast (U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,891) teaches an abrasion resistant conformal beaded-matrix for use in safety garments. Rast teaches a material where abrasion-resistant, low-friction beads are held within a matrix of high-tensile strength, abrasion-resistant cords. Rast teaches that individual beads can be integrated, or assembled within the cord matrix, or molded onto a cord matrix.
The related art lacks provisions for facilitating assembly of a linked article.